Hot as Ice
by blackwidxw
Summary: "You may well see, King Laufey of Jötunheim wanted to gift you with something. A sex slave, sire." In which Loki is Thor's present. AU, PWP, explicit content. Jotunn!Loki and King Thor. Part 1 of the The King and his Slave series.


Notes: This is for the beautiful Ayla whom is the most supportive person ever and my best friend. I love you so much, my darling! More than you can imagine. I hope you enjoy it.  
The design of Loki is based off of the stunning Marty's art (specifics are here and here). He doesn't have horns in this fic, but if I ever write a sequel it will be explained. Thanks for the inspiration, Marty! You're wonderful.

Thor Odinson, newly crowned king of Asgard, paced back and forth across the floor of the throne room. He huffed then looked up to give the doors a hard stare. The doors remained closed, and the king remained frustrated. The Jötunns had promised their swift arrival—Thor had even allowed them use of the Bifrost, but they had not yet come.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Guards," he called. "If the Jötunns do not arrive within the next ten minutes, deny them entry to the grounds." The two guards at the door nodded their heads once and went to stand outside of the entrance. Thor nodded in satisfaction.

No less than a few moments later, a heavy knocking echoed through the room. The king looked up, frowning.

"Enter," he commanded, waving a hand.

Five figures came through the door—the two guards he sent out, two particularly large Jötunn warriors and an Æsir-sized Jötunn hanging between them, a bag over his head.

The guards hung back at the door, but kept a wary eye on the warriors and their small blue man. Thor frowned at the display from his seat on the throne. The two warriors knelt before the Æsir king.

"We humbly apologise for our unpunctuality—"

"You'll speak when spoken to," Thor rumbled, casting a hand in their direction. The warrior whom spoke instantly fell silent at the command. The king looked at the Jötunn runt between the two. It was a male clearly, despite the bag covering his head. He was wearing a deep green soft, silky loincloth that stretched to his feet, covering his genitalia and backside, and was embroidered with jewels. Clearly he had been catered to, for the cuts on his feet still bled, and his arms were covered with other scars as well as the traditional Jötunn markings. Thor pressed his mouth into a thin line. Despite the rich clothing, the runt was dressed like a whore.

"Explain your lateness and this... supposed gift."

The two warriors looked nervous but proceeded with their excuse. "You may well see, King Laufey of Jötunheim wanted to gift you with something. A sex slave, sire." The runt twisted and bucked, but the other warrior hit him harshly across his bare and cut back, silencing him. "This is one of the finest we have. He is usually Laufey's whore, but my liege wanted to give you his finest as a peace offering. He is to remain here on Asgard if he is to your liking, forever yours. Do not doubt his runtish form, he is Jötunheim's most exceptional courtesan." He slapped the runt's ass, which made him grunt in rage. "He is cuffed and gagged for your pleasure, sire."

"And the cuts, whip marks and the bag over his head?" Thor asked, accusingly. "Are they meant for my pleasure as well?"

The warriors looked at each other nervously. "That is the reason for our less than punctual arrival. The runt was less than compliant in coming with us to Asgard, sire."

Thor nodded once. He hummed as he studied the runt. "Remove the bag, so I may see for myself if he is adequate. I am very specific when it comes to slaves, and Laufey is already pushing the limits with a Frost Giant as is."

The warriors held their tongues. Good, they knew better than to snap back at a king in his own realm. He would make sure to let Laufey know that his soldiers are well trained and mannered.

The first warrior stepped forward and snatched the bag off the runt's head. Shackles and jewellery clinked together as the runt hurriedly moved to cover his eyes from the harsh light. Slowly, his hands lowered to reveal a face that took Thor's breath away. The Jötunn runt looked very much like an Æsir, with a smooth jawline and features, disregarding the markings. His cheekbones were defined and jagged, his eyes as red as blood. His stare was challenging, almost smug. Black hair fell down in waves, partly tied up in a braid at the back, falling to his dark blue nipples. Gold necklaces, anklets, piercings, hoops, earrings and bracelets donned his form. A silver muzzle was pressed over his jaw and mouth. He was... more than acceptable. Thor already felt his cock twitch.

"Why have you not yet removed his gag and chains?" Thor said, gesturing forward. "Take them off."

They looked hesitant, but one of them brought out a tiny silver key. "Be warned, sire, he is a powerful sorcerer and a shapeshifter. One of the most powerful in our realm. These chains and gag bound his magic."

"He will be safe. These halls protect against harmful magic. He may not hurt me through those means."

One by one, the chains were pulled off the runt, leaving the gag for last. The intricate and metal gag was removed swiftly, but not without pain as demonstrated by his hiss. The runt rolled his head upwards to give Thor a hard stare. Thor stared right back, tracing his gaze over blue lips. The runt gave a demented grin, his eyes twinkling. His lips pulled back over bloody teeth and he spat red onto the ground at Thor's feet.

The first warrior shouted in anger and slapped the runt across the face, hard. The runt collapsed onto his side and laughed mirthlessly. His laugh was deep and mad.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Thor said, his gaze still locked on the runt. "I will take good care of this one. He is much to my liking. Please send my thanks to King Laufey. And let my guards know that I am not to be disturbed for rest of the evening."

The warriors crossed their arms over the chests and bowed deeply. Without a word, they gathered the chains and left the room. The big throne room doors slammed shut. Thor's gaze was brought back to the runt, whom sat on the floor with his legs splayed. His loincloth only just covered his genitalia. He was running his hands over various cuts and burns. He was a stunning creature, and maybe with some time and healing, he could even be as beautiful as a Æsir. Hadn't the warriors said that he was a powerful shapeshifter? Mayhap he could change his appearance into something the public would enjoy more, if he were found to be an acceptable whore. He might even become his queen one day. The runt was more to his taste than any of the Asgardian consorts he'd had.

The runt snapped his head up to Thor and snarled at him. His manners would need some work as well. He continued to scowl at Thor, but did not speak a word. He had been conditioned not to speak until ordered to. Good. It would make it that much easier to order him around.

"You will not say a word without my saying so, runt," Thor said. The Jötunn did not say anything. A smirk played on the king's lips. "Say that you understand."

The runt bared his teeth in a grimace. "I understand," he purred out. Thor gripped the armrests tightly. The soft voice of the Jötunn made him shudder with desire.

"You understand whom? I am now your king."

"I understand... my king."

Thor stared at the runt, thinking hard. "Crawl to me, runt."

He narrowed his glare at Thor, but got down onto his knees and slunk his way to the throne's steps like a cat, hips swaying. His jewels jingled like bells. His blue limbs slithered across the polished marble floor toward his new master. Thor smirked at his pet's surprising compliance.

The runt reached the throne and looked up at the king in a silent question with big red eyes. He cocked his head to the side.

"Now," Thor licked his lips and palmed his growing erection. "Unlace my trousers with your teeth."

He sneered, "I will not."

The Æsir king blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said I would not." The Jötunn growled and clenched his fists. "Laufey is my king, not you; an oafish, immature pig of a—"

Thor raised his hand and backhanded him across his face. The runt fell back, tumbling down two or three stairs. He hissed, clutching his darkening cheek and glared at his king.

"That was not a request. That was an order. Undress me now, slave. You're not Laufey's any more. You are mine."

The Jötunn hummed. He picked himself up and crawled to the throne once again. "As you wish," he snapped, angrily. "Sire." Cold hands slid onto Thor's muscular thighs, rubbing up and down the insides of his legs.

Thor stuttered a sigh and threw his head back. The Jötunn's mouth moved closer to Thor's growing groin, where he kissed the material. Thor hummed. Sharp teeth gathered the rope of his pants before the runt pulled it away, pants falling open to reveal his smooth, pulsating cock.

"Lick," the king commanded. The runt obliged, dragging his purplish tongue across the plane of golden skin. Thor squirmed in his seat and suppressed a pleasured whine. "Pull my trousers off. Roughly."

Blue fingers clasped his black pants and yanked them down to his ankles. Thor laughed deeply. The Jötunn dragged his head back up to rest on Thor's knee. He looked at him with curiosity.

"Now..." Thor said, panting. "Suck. Lick. Bite. Pleasure me, Frost Giant."

The runt smiled before he obeyed. He licked at the base of Thor's shaft, biting softly at the sensitive skin. He licked up to the head of his cock and kissed it fondly.

Thor hummed and fisted the runt's thick, raven hair. Just as the Jötunn was about to take him into his mouth, he hesitated and instead sucked his own fingers, slickening them. He swiped them across Thor's balls, cupping them in his cool, damp grip. Thor fisted his hands and clenched up. His sharp teeth grated against Thor's leg. He sucked at the skin, leaving a dark mark. "Do not tease me," the king warned.

But the Jötunn just smiled against the inside of his thigh and began to move back towards the cock. Cold, blue lips pressed against the head of Thor's length, which was leaking with pre-cum. His cock was taken in deeply by the slave and his icy tongue wrapped around it.

The runt nuzzled into him as he sucked and lapped at Thor's cock. He gripped Thor's thighs with blue hands, his bracelets banging against his legs. He took more of Thor into his mouth. The god gasped and leant back against his throne.

"Keep going," Thor whispered. "Faster. Finish it off. I'm going to..."

The runt pulled away from Thor whom whimpered at his loss. "Mmm, not so fast, my king. Have patience," he purred. Thor didn't even have the willpower to chastise him for talking.

"Please, more..."

"And more you shall get, sire." He rubbed his hands over Thor's chest plate, and dragged his nails down toward his painfully hard cock. The runt stroked his manhood before kissing it again. He kissed up to its head and smiled against it, scraping his teeth just over the tip.

He licked along the underside of Thor's long, thick cock, tracing his tongue over a particularly large vein. A bead of sweat rolled down Thor's face, collecting in the dip of his collarbone. The king shivered and moaned. He took in Thor's entire dick to the hilt, moving up and down with his throbbing pulse. He panted, squeezing the armrests. "More, even more," he groaned. "Harder, slave. Take more of me in." He pushed his head down further. Thor felt the Jötunn laugh, sending vibrations through his dick. This made the thunder god squirm and groan with want.

His blue eyes were squeezed shut against the scene of the Jötunn pleasuring him. Something coiled deep in his stomach, before white exploded across his eyelids as he climaxed. He came with a loud moan into the runt's mouth. Thor sagged against the back of his throne, his legs relaxing. He opened a bleary eye and combed the runt's hair back from his face.

The Jötunn's cheeks were strained and puffy. His face was red, slick with sweat.

"Swallow for me," he whispered. The Jötunn did so, licking his lips.

The runt crooned. "Was that to your satisfaction, milord?" He slunk up Thor's torso, tracing his black nails over the disks on his armour.

"Yes," Thor breathed. "It was indeed." He sighed and leant back in his throne, stroking his slave's arm affectionately. "I think I shall keep you."

The Jötunn froze against him. "As you wish."

Thor laughed. "Come. Now it is your turn."

"My turn?" The runt lifted his head and narrowed his blood-red gaze at Thor.

"I wish to give pleasure to you. I have never seen Frost Giant genitalia before. I've heard that some of you are... intersex." The runt's breath stuttered. Thor grinned. He paused and brushed a thick strand of black hair out of his slave's face. "I want to see all of you and watch you writhe under my grip." He gently nibbled at the runt's pierced earlobe.

The Jötunn sighed in want.

Thor stood, collecting his slave in his arms. The runt gasped in shock as he carried him toward a side door. Thor's pants were still unlaced and his cock still free. He opened the door and there a corridor stood, clearly a secret or restricted passage as it was not as light nor cultured as the public hallways.

The king shouldered into one of the doors embedded in the side of the passageway. It led to an enormous red-themed bedroom with a large bed in the middle. The floor was soft and lined with cushions. "This is the room I take my consorts too. It is a little more appropriately furnished than my royal quarters." He deposited the Jötunn on the bed. The Jötunn snarled at his rough treatment but made himself comfortable, curling onto the bed.

"How do you want me, sire?" He asked.

"I want your legs spread apart," Thor ordered. He unlatched his cape from his shoulders and tossed it to the side. His arm guards were next and then soon the runt was looking at the tanned, muscled torso of his new king. "Spread them wide. Like the whore you are."

The Jötunn smiled approvingly and opened his legs up, his green loincloth covering what lay between them. He bit one of his fingers seductively. "Now what do you need from me, milord?" He fingered a bulge behind the material, stroking it. "Ahh," he gasped.

Thor licked his lips. He knelt onto the bed and fisted a hand in the silky green material. "I want to see all of you." With one last glance at the runt, he threw the loincloth upwards, exposing his slave fully.

His suspicions were correct. The Jötunn's genitals were intersex. Thor hummed his approval. The runt's penis was slightly smaller than Thor's, but it was not undersize. He had no balls, instead what lay behind the cock were the lush, purple folds of a cunt complete with shining clit.

He smiled up at the Jötunn. "You are beautiful."

"Am I now?" He purred. The runt fisted a hair in Thor's blonde locks.

"You are." Thor buried his face in the runt's quim. He huffed, which made him squirm about. "I wish to taste you."

"Please do," the Jötunn whispered, wriggling. "Please."

The Æsir smiled widely before he licked lightly up toward the runt's swollen clit. His slave moaned and shivered. His cunt was ice cold, colder than the rest of his body, but Thor liked the feel of the cool folds against his mouth as he suckled at the runt's clitoris. He pressed his tongue down hard onto the dark purple clit, swivelling. The runt whined and fisted his hands in the bed sheets. He bucked his hips upwards.

"You taste divine," Thor growled. He nuzzled into his cunt. "You belong to me, completely. Understand? No one is to touch your cunt," he gently brushed his quim with the tips of his fingers, "nor your cock," he licked at his shaft, "nor any part of you. No one will touch you except for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, master, I do," the Jötunn whimpered. "I am yours."

"Say it louder." Thor dipped his tongue into the Jötunn's pussy.

"I am yours!" He cried.

Thor laughed and swiveled his tongue around. He slickened his fingers with his mouth before slowly wriggling one inside of the runt's quim. He brought his tongue up to his weeping cock, dragging it up and down his shaft while adding another finger and scissoring inside. He dragged his thumb upwards and pressed down on his clitoris. The Jötunn yelped, his back arching.

"Yes, there, right... yes," he gasped. "Mmm."

Thor pressed into the runt's pleasure spot harder, rubbing up and down as he took his erect cock into his mouth and sucked. He circled the clit gently. He let go of his cock and brought his mouth back down to his clit, sucking hard on the nub. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. He licked up from just below his clit, slowly and deliberately. The Jötunn panted and whined. He palmed his own blue nipples with his free hand and raked his chest with his black nails.

"Ahh," the runt said. "I'm going to... I'm going to cum."

The Jötunn writhed in pleasure before he cried out, his cry carrying out to a whimper. He hummed deeply, closing his eyes. His whole body relaxed under Thor's.

"Did you enjoy that, slave?"

"Yes, master." The runt cuddled into the sheets of the bed. "Thank you."

Thor crawled into the bed beside the Jötunn, curling his arm around the other's thin waist and pulling him against his chest. He kissed the cool, blue neck. They lay there together for a long moment, both breathing heavily from their expedition. "Tell me your name, runt."

The Jötunn sighed. "My name is Loki and I am yours to keep."

"That is right. You are mine, now."

Loki smiled. "I am yours."

Notes: So that was my first porn **ever**. I hope it was okay!  
Thank you oh, so very much to the amazing Yara whom beta'd this fic and helped me with the technicals! You're the greatest beta an author could ever have 3


End file.
